


Backseat

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: The sky looks beautiful and it puts Clarice in a good mood, but it is not the sky that holds her interest.





	Backseat

The lights pass by the car windows, she watches the streets and the lights before her eyes look for the stars.   
The sky is painted a dark blue, almost black. The light coming from some stars reveal clouds, they make the sky look like it is fabric covering a bucket and they live inside the bucket.  
The universe suddenly fills her with the greatness of its mere existence. A fleeting thought that makes her smile satisfied.  
The Countess turns to observe the man across from her, he too seems to be entertained by the stars in the sky. He is unusually quiet today, but so was she. There is no need for words.  
They live fairly away from the party they are coming from, it makes take a while to get back home.  
There is a small smile on his lips when she approaches him, leaning against his form, making his smile grow wider. He turns to her slowly and wraps one arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. A kiss placed on her forehead, near her hairline. He takes a moment to enjoy her presence.  
The routine does not begin as most people’s, their day begins after midday and ends shortly before the sunrise. A routine of his that she is pleased to adapt herself to.  
It is not unusual of big cats like themselves to be nocturnal creatures and leave the day to the smaller animals.  
“It looks beautiful, doesn’t it?” she comments, eyes back on the sky.  
“Yes” his reply comes softly, but his eyes are not in the world outside the car window.  
He is caught observing her face and she smiles at him mischievously. “It is not good for your reputation to watch me like that, Doctor”  
“Now, why would that be, my dear?” the smile on his face is a pleased one.  
“Because, well,...” she leans closer to him, lips on his ear. “People will say we’re in love”  
As she moves back to face him, his hand quickly find the back of her neck and he pulls her in for a deep kiss. She is surprised at first, but very delighted to kiss him back.  
Their bodies press against each other gently, their warmth together, the soft sound of their kisses.  
He suddenly breaks a kiss, a finger covering her lips and she observes him confused.  
The car stops and he smiles at her.  
They walk towards their house arm in arm, his reputation being the last thing on their minds.


End file.
